


Comfortable Weight

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: Day 3 of Bandori rarepair week! The prompt was established relationship but almost everything fluffy I write is established relationship so it ended up more a mix of domestic and future, but eh, it's soft and I'm gay, RinMaya is my second favourite ship after MayaEve so I'm happy to be able to share it!





	Comfortable Weight

“Hey, Rinko, what’s that?”   
“Huh? M-Maya? What’s what?”

“That box you’re holding, you looked like you were trying to hide it.”

“What box…”

“Rinko, I can see it behind you, it’s not small. You can tell me what it is.”

“Um… Well… It’s… Uh… Food…”

“If it were food then why would you be hiding it. Come on Rinko, I’m your girlfriend, you can be honest with me!”

“But… It’s… Supposed to be a surprise…”

“Oh? Surprise for who? Surprises are nice.”

Rinko couldn’t help but smile a bit at how dense Maya could be, but ended up giving up on hiding anything.

“It was supposed to be a surprise for you.”

“Oh! Oh… So I just ruined it then, didn’t I…”

“I-It’s fine! You still don’t know what it is, I can just give it to you sooner than expected. Don’t feel bad…”

“Okay, what is it then? What did you get for me?”

‘Well… You were talking about wanting one for a while… But you said it wasn’t high enough on your list of priorities to justify getting it… so I decided I’d get i for you… Here, open it.”

Rinko picked the box up from behind her and handed it to Maya, who took the small knife on her table and cut the tape holding it shut. What she ended up taking out was a fairly hefty, plain gray blanket.

“It’s a weighted blanket! Th-Thank you Rinko! I didn’t think I talked about wanting it that much…”

“You didn’t really… But whenever you did you sounded happy thinking about it… So I thought it’d be really nice to get you…”   
“It is really nice! Thank you! Come here, I want to give you something in return.”

“Huh? What is it?”

“You have to come over here first!”   
Rinko obliged, moving the box out of the way, and as she got closer Maya moved in as well, placing a kiss on Rinko’s lips and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Huh? Wha? Why’d you do that so suddenly… I wasn’t ready…”

“I told you wanted to give you something in return, didn’t I?”   
“That’s… not…”

“Huhehe, you’re so cute when you’re like this Rinko!”   
“Maya…”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Can you… do it again…”

“Of course I can cutie! I’ll kiss you anytime you want anywhere you want!”

Maya kissed Rinko again, much deeper this time, and Rinko wrapped her arms around Maya’s back, closing the embrace and pulling the slightly taller girl closer. Eventually the two wound up laying on the couch still wrapped in each others’ arms, Rinko half on top of Maya as they continued to watch the show Maya had on.

“This is nice, can we just stay like this all the time. You make a nice weighted blanket yourself, Rinko.”   
“That’s… embarrassing… Stop saying things like that so easily…”

“It’s true though, it’s really comfy having you laying on top of me like that. I could fall asleep like this.”

Rinko pouted a bit but just nuzzled further into Maya. Maya wasn’t sure if she was trying to hide her red face or snuggle more, but she thought it was adorable either way. As the afternoon went on they stayed together until Maya forced herself to get up and make dinner for the two of them, but as soon as they were done eating, Maya decided that she was tired enough to go to bed early that night. She took the blanket Rinko had gotten her and went to their room, quickly falling asleep with the comfort of the weight pressing on her.

 

After playing games with Ako for a couple hours, Rinko went to join Maya. The sight of her girlfriend sleeping so peacefully gave Rinko a warm happy feeling, and she decided to indulge her girlfriend a bit, even if she was asleep. Rinko slipped herself under the blanket, though the weight made it awkward, and let her body rest on top of Maya’s.

“Rinko… I love you…”

“H-Huh? Are you awake?”

“...Soft…”

“Oh, she’s just sleep talking… Good…”

“You’d be… a nce wife…”

“M-Maya?!?!”

Maya shuffled a bit from Rinko’s scream, but managed to stay asleep. She did however, pull Rinko closer, wrapping around her so that Rinko couldn’t move if she wanted to.

“...Warm…”

(What do I do… Maya’s saying stuff like that in her sleep… I…)

“...You’d be pretty… in a… wedding dress…”

Rinko got redder and redder with each thing Maya said in her sleep. Eventually her embarrassment caused her to start shaking, which finally was the thing to wake Maya up.

“Rinko? What are you doing on top of me… You never even changed into pyjamas…”

“I… Uh… Well… Uh…”

“Did you want to cuddle some more? I’m fine with that, but you really should change.”

“I… Uh…”

“Why are you so flustered? Are you oka- ah! You’re so warm! Do you have a fever? Do you need water? What’s wrong?”

“N-No... it’s just... you... sleeping… talking…”

“Oh, was I sleep talking? Have you not heard me doing it before? In the sleepovers we’ve had as PasuPare Hina pointed it out a lot, usually I was just saying things about what I was dreaming about, huhehe.”

“What you were… dreaming about… what were you dreaming about… just now…”

“Hm… I can’t really remember, I think it had to do with you, I’m not sure though, it’s already hazy.”

“I… see…”

“Well, are you gonna go change so we can cuddle?”   
“Ah… Okay… I’d like that…”

Rinko got out of the bed and changed into her pyjamas before crawling back in with Maya. The two girls wrapped theirs arms around each other, Rinko’s face pressed into Maya’s shoulder, and Maya’s head resting above Rinko’s.

“You’d be a good wife…”

“Maya… Are you sleep talking again…”

“Nope, I’m awake.”

Rinko went red again, and Maya laughed as she felt the heat of Rinko’s face against her shoulder. She started to laugh but stopped when Rinko shoved a pillow in her face, calling Maya a hopeless lesbian. Though for some reason Maya could only think that Rinko was the hopeless one instead.


End file.
